The Second Star
by Alithiel and Arlyssa
Summary: When Chaos returns, even the most powerful of fighers can need a little help. The Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors team up to face the ultimate evil…again.


THE SECOND STAR By: Alithiel and Arlyssa Nighthawke  
  
Disclaimer: Hi! Here's the joint project that weve been brainstorming about since years ago. And I mean years. Ok, we do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or any of the other anime characters that may appear in here. Read and Review! Take a looksie!  
  
Love,  
  
Alithiel and Arlyssa  
  
Chapter 1: Two Fires  
  
The bus slowly climbed the hill. The smell of diesel fuel was very strong in the hot, summery air.  
  
"Cherry Hill Temple, next stop!" The bus driver called out in an irritated, tired sort of voice as the bus stuttered to a stop. Only one young man got off at this stop, carrying a large duffel bag, and the bus pulled away with a screech of air brakes and a cloud of acrid dust. The boy coughed, then turned his tiger-blue gaze toward the temple. His black hair ruffled in the light, cooler breeze that filtered from the tree covered hill. He climbed the shaded hill stairs, happy to escape the beating heat of the summer sun, till he entered the temple courtyard proper. The second he reached the top, he heard a voice call his name.  
  
"Ryo!"  
  
Ryo Sanada turned just in time to catch the female in the red and white outfit of a priestess. She looked up at him with dark violet eyes, brushing her deep black hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Rei-chan! You look good."  
  
Rei Hino looked up at her cousin with a smile. Then she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You're late."  
  
He shrugged. "The bus broke a radiator hose, and it took an hour to get another bus, then it took a half-hour for the local bus to get to the depot. Besides, it's a long way to Tokyo from Toyama. Good enough?"  
  
Rei laughed and grabbed his wrist, giving him just a moment to grab his bag from where it had fallen. "Yeah, good enough. Let me show you your room!"  
  
She dragged Ryo into the temple, pausing to let him kick off his shoes, and down a hall to the left. She slid open the door to his room, which was done in the typical Japanese temple style, low furniture, bed on the floor, ricepaper walls. He sank wearily on one of the many floor cushions.  
  
"I'm so happy your school let you transfer to Crossroads for the year! I mean, this is a very rare oppritunity.I can't wait for you to meet my friends.they go to Crossroads, too, so you'll be in school with them!"  
  
"Yeah? What are they like?"  
  
"Nice, for the most part," She replied, fishing around in the pocket of her robe until she found what he as looking for, and handing him a photograph that showed a large group of people, "But a little spacy sometimes." She started to point to peole in the picture. "The girl with the blond pigtiails is Serena, our klutz. She's matured a lot since she hit high school. The tall guy behind her is Darien, her boyfriend. He's in college, and Serena's stuck on him like white on rice. The girl with the brown pony-tail is Lita, and she's a great cook! The girl beside her, the one with the blue hair, is our resident genius, Ami. I swear that the girl knows everything! The blond girl with the blank look on her face is Mina. She's a little vacant a lot of the time, but she's pretty tough. The tall blond girl." She scowled at Ryo's surprised look, "Yes, she IS a girl! Anyway, her name's Haruka. She likes to race cars. The girl with the green hair is Michiru. She's a violint, and is Haruka's girlfriend."  
  
Ryo smiled. "If you're going to ask if it bothers me, don't. I have nothing against lesbians. Now you don't have to beat me up, right?"  
  
She smiled, and went back to her introductions.  
  
"The tall woman with the dark green hair is Setsuna. She's very smart, and the only one who can give Ami a good run in chess. The little dark-haired girl with her is Hotaru. She's really sad a lot of the time. The little pink-haired girl with her is Rini, Serena's cousin from.. er.out of town. She went back home, though. The three tall guys." She almost choked on the word. ".in the back are the Three Lights, Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, and Taiki Kou."  
  
"You were friends with the Three Lights? Mia'll be impressed."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow. 'Who's Mia?"  
  
Ryo laughed as he pulled out his wallet and flipped it open to the picture of his friends. "Since you were so kind to show me your friends, I'll show you mine! The girl there is Mia." He said, pointing to the brown haired girl.  
  
"Does she know you like her?'  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Rei sighed. "Never mind.go on."  
  
He shrugged. "Anyway, the blond guy is Sage. He has to be the king of flirts.he has girls all over him all the time. The blue haired boy beside him is Rowen. It seems we both have resident geniuses, Rei.I'm positive that he could give Ami and Setsuna a run in chess! The boy beside him is Cye. He likes to cook, too, and the boy beside him is Kento, who probably likes to eat as much as Cye likes to cook. And the little boy with Mia is Yuli. He kinda glomped on me."  
  
Rei stood up, smiling. "That's how little kids are." She went to the door. "You really should invite them up here sometime. I'll bring my friends, too, and we'll make a day out of it!" Rei stood in the doorway, looking at her cousin through narrowed eyes. Was it her imagination, or could she see a faint red aura eminating from him? She shook her head.she'd have to consult the fire later.  
  
"Get settled in, Ryo. Oh, and your school uniform is in the closet."  
  
Ryo looked surprised. 'How did you know what size?"  
  
"We got your measurements sent here from Hana."  
  
"Ah.I see." He smiled. "See ya at dinner."  
  
"See ya, Ryo." Rei said as she left, sliding the door shut behind her.  
  
The sun was beginning to go down, and a violet twilight fell over the Crossroads Public Playground. The park was deserted, except for two small children, twins, about 7 years old. One was a girl, the other a boy, playing with the single-minded purpose that only children posess, in the sandbox. The fair-haired pair had been working on their sandcastle since early afternoon, and it had evolved from mere sand to a structure of such complexity that it seemed impossible that the clumsy hands of children could have made it. No one bothered them, and no one wanted to. The girl carefully molded a delicate minnaret as he thought. The other children whispered about the twins, about how strange they were. The twins didn't mind, as long as they had each other. They could not help that their mind capacity went beyond those of people four times their age. The boy stood slowly, being careful not to harm their masterpiece. The girl stood as well. Suddenly the air was filled with a high, piercing noise. The children looked up. High in the sky where the stars were just beginning to appear floated two points of light, one red and one blue. The children knew they were not natural, but would not run for fear of destroying their castle. The lights swept down with the speed of comets, impacting with the childrens hearts. The children were unable to scream, even though it felt that they were being consumed in living fire, and they shut their eyes against it. Soon the pain passed, and the twins felt something they had never felt before.power.  
  
The girl smiled. "Finally.a body worthy to be our host.young and pure, perfect for evolution."  
  
"Their minds are remarkable.much more highly evolved than those of normal mortals."  
  
The girl opened her eyes and looked at the boy. They burned with cold blue fire.  
  
"Well, hello.Chaos."  
  
The boy's eyes burned red as he looked at the girl.  
  
"Greetings.Chaos."  
  
She laughed, high and cold. Somewhere far off a store window shattered. "I think 'tis time we choose new names, dear brother. I would like to be called.Mizekia."  
  
He laughed as well, and all the dogs nearby began to howl. 'Then I will be named.Abraxas."  
  
Mizekia smiled the childlike smile of a small girl, but it was now corrupted.  
  
"What side do you want me to take?"  
  
The boy considered it for a moment. "You take the Dynasty. I took it the last time."  
  
"I suppose." Mizekia sighed. She offered her hand to her brother.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes.Let us begin. Now shall Chaos break free once again." Abraxas took his sister's hand.  
  
The two children ran off into the falling gloom, hand in hand, leaving the crushed remains of a once beautiful sandcastle behind.  
  
In her apartment, Setsuna Meioh jerked awake from her deep sleep.  
  
"It's back."  
  
She grabbed the phone.  
  
In a house in the middle of the woods, Rowen Hashiba woke up from his sleep in a cold sweat. He clenched his hands, which were shaking with terror, on top of the blanket.  
  
".No way."  
  
His friend and roomate, Sage Date, sitched on the light and looked at his friend purposefully.  
  
"Something's wrong. Something evil."  
  
There was commotion next door in Cye and Kento's room  
  
Sage sighed. "Here we go again."  
  
  
  
In two separate rooms in the same temple, Ryo and Rei awoke at the same time.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"  
  
  
  
Kakyu-hime looked into the water globe. "Earth is in danger again."  
  
"Again?" Seiya Kou looked up from the book she was reading to look at the princess.  
  
"Yes. Chaos has returned."  
  
"Wonderful." Seiya sighed, running her hand through her curly black hair.  
  
Taiki Kou came around the corner from where she had been writing. "You don't suppose we'll have to go back, do you? I would like to put Sailor Star Maker away for a while."  
  
"Yeah." Seiya agreed. "Sailor Star Fighter needs a vacation."  
  
"So does Sailor Star Healer!" Yaten Kou yelled, emerging from the kitchen.  
  
Kakyuu turned her attention back to the water globe. "We shall see."  
  
Alithiel ~ Yay! Here's the first chapter! R&R, Please! Love you all!  
  
Arlyssa: *Eyes swirls* Oro, oro, oro, oro, oro, oro, 


End file.
